


A Prayer

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The boy with auburn hair sat on the bench across the street. It was becoming a ritual of sorts. On an impulse, I went to the back room and hastily fixed my hair. I came out, resigned to serve lukewarm coffee to yet another cranky mid-thirties yuppie and watching him sit there, unreachable and untouchable. He looked like a student. If I had the time to go to the college parties maybe we would eventually meet. I prayed to Aphrodite to give me a hand, for once. The coffee over-poured burning the client's hand.

Between my boss's apologies to the client, and their joint recriminations to me, I took off he apron, picked my bag and walked out the door and across the street. I sat by his side, shaking. I needed that job to pay for my room and for my books.

"You'll find better," he said, eyes still glued to the book. Applied mathematics... he looked more like a liberal arts type.

"How do you know?..."

"Your shift only ends at five."

I was speechless. Mousy girls who serve in shabby coffee shops don't get the attentions of auburn gods.

I smiled and thanked the goddess.

 

 _Finis_  
_September 2006_


End file.
